Electronic devices may receive input from users via a number of different kinds of input devices. Examples of input devices include keyboards, computer mice, microphones, touch sensors, touch screens, buttons, switches, knobs, force sensors, track pads, track balls, and so on. In some cases, input devices may be capable of providing feedback and/or other output to users in addition to receiving input.
As electronic devices become smaller and more portable, choices of input devices to use may become increasingly limited. Larger input devices such as keyboards or computer mice may not be particularly feasible for smaller electronic devices such as smart phones. Increasing use may be made of input devices that remain feasible, such as touch screens and/or other touch sensors, force sensors, and so on.